Easily missunderstood
by Mi-moon
Summary: "Just do it! Geez! Just take me!" "Impatient are we? Don't rush me Aglenterre, I want to take it nice and slow." "Oh, come on frog! I'm wide open! See? Right here!" "I know where to put it!" America hears some disturbing things and is scarred for life.


Hi!  
Here's another Hetalia fic. It's pretty short...

Anyway, _**R&R & Enjoy!**_

* * *

France, England and America were all over at Canadas place to celebrate New Year. The atmosphere had been comfortable, except from some bickering between England, France and America, but it was overseen. Englad had wanted to make the dinner, but to his dissapointment (and everyone elses happiness…) Canada had insisted on doing it himself. America was quickly boored by the two 'old' nations and went into the kitchen to assist his brother with diner. (Assist being trying to put hamburgers everywhere…) The cooking had been pretty lively as expected when doing it together with America, but after some flying hamburgers and some spilled sirup the two brothers succeded to put a decent dish into the oven. As Canada made the table he asked for America to go get France and England from the livingroom.

"Sure!" America beamed, thumbs up. "Leave it to me!" He shouted and dashed off towards the livingroom. He was actually pretty excited about this whole New Years thing. It had been ages since the whole 'familly' had been together during this special occasion and America couldn't help but feel warm inside when thinking back of all they've gone through. He had really missed hanging around with England a lot, though he refused to admitt it. This was actually the first time in long that England had agreed to celebrate with America and it had kind of hurt America that England still avvoided him because of back then… But this time it seemed different somehow. They were together, all four of them. And they were happy. They laughed and talked with each other and America and France teased England, but in a friendly way! It was like… love-dovey sweet teasing way. Just like the teasing between siblings. America smiled broadly to himself as he ran through the corridor. He was going to say something about Enlands homecooking when he opened the door. He bet the face on the Briton would be priceless. He slowed down as he turned around the corner and was just about to open the door when he heard Englands voice. He slowly put his head next to the door.

"Come on, Frog! I'm getting tired of wating." He heard Englands irritated voice from inside. '_I wonder what they're talking about~'_ America mused and decided to listen a little before bursting in. He heard England growl in irritation.

"Just do it! Geez! Just take me!" England shouted. America heard some shuffled noices from inside and rised one of his eyebrows. _What the…?_

"Impatient, are we? Don't rush me, _Aglenterre._" He heard Frances calm voice say. "I want to take it nice and slow."

"Oh, come on, frog. Look! I'm wide open! See? Right here!" America blinked and then he felt how his face heated up. Were they talking about_…? _His blush darkened. _No way! England wouldn't be able to talk about __**such things**__ so casually… Would he?_

"Stop pointing. I know where to put it!" Frnce snapped back at England. Some more shuffling sounds in the room, as if someone moved around. America squezed himself against the door. _What was going on in there?_

"Don't take your hands off until you're sure it's what you want…" England said, almost mockingly, to France. America could hear France chuckle.

"But _Oui_! Of course I'm sure. You're going to be begging for mercy this time, _Anglenterre…_ Okay, here goes…"

"Ah~" England sighed relieved. "That's good, France, finally…" America didn't want to hear more. He quickly turned around and ran back to Canada. He couldn't believe they were… When they knew America and Canada were just next doors! _He couldn't believe it! _He was tired and breathing hard when he finally came bursting into the kitchen again. Canada looked up and smiled at his arrival.

"Ah! America!" He looked around. "Where's England and France-nii…?" He asked. America grabbed Canada's shoulders and shook his head.

"N-nevermind them!" He said, faking a smile. "I don't think they're hungry right now anyway…" Canada tilted his head to the side and looked inquiringly at him, not understanding why his brother was so flustered. America just laughed nervously, not wanting to think about what was going on in the livingroom for the moment. What a lovely familly reunion.

"Took you some time, Frog…" England said, glaring at Frances stupid face. Then he let his eyes travell over the chessboard between them. France sighed.

"Really, _Aglenterre_… You'd think we'd have something better to do than playing chess while waiting for diner to be ready…" He said bored, leaning his head in his palm. England ignored him.

"Whatever, frog." He said, smoothly moving his rock over the chessboard. "Checkmate."

"_Merde!_" France swore when he relized he had lost. "Ah~ It's no fun playing chess with you, _Aglenterre. _Somehow I allways end up loosing…"

"Just like in real life, huh?" England chuckled.

"That's not true!" France shouted. "God was only playing a prank on me! Yeah! That's right!" England sighed

"You're such a sore looser…" He said eyeing France. Then he looked at the door to the livingroom, ignoring Frances mumbles of him being a jerk. "I wonder why they haven't come picked us up yet… is diner still not done? Really, what's taking them so long?"

* * *

**........Why? What did _you_ think they were doing O.o ?...**

Hahahaha. Oh, how playing chess can make you missunderstand what's going on.  
Yup. They were difinitely playing chess. yup. difinitely.

Haha, poor America. He totally missread the situation (though, it isn't that unusual that he does...)  
I Love these four :) they're totally something. This fic was actually inspired by a comic I saw on  
dA. It was pretty much the same thing, just of another fandom (Tsubasa revivor Chronicles, actually...)  
Pretty much inspired short doodle fic. Haha. -.-

(Some off the)Missunderstanding phrases:_  
"Just do it! Geez! Just take me!" (England was refering to his chess piece that was unprotected.)  
"Look! I'm wide open!" (He is reffering to 'open' ,like, 'unprotected from enemies') "See? Right here!" (He pointed at the chess piece France was able to take down.)  
"Ah~ That's good, France, finally..." (France was taking so long time to decide where to put his chess piece, so England sighed relieved when he finally moved it.)_

**I hope you liked it!  
Please rewiev!**

**_Owari..._  
**


End file.
